Surprise of a Lifetime
by starcrossed.r5
Summary: "I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned," or when Ross surprises Laura when he comes off tour earlier than expected and gives her the surprise of a life time. - one shot -


_YAY, it's my first story on fanfiction! Please forgive me for any future mistakes, I'm still trying to get the hang of uploading stories on this dang website. Keep in mind that I am not perfect, I will make mistakes, but I'll try to learn from them! Leave reviews, good or bad, anything is fine with me. I just want some kind of feedback. Thanks my lovely readers! *scoffs* like I have any. Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY._

**_| Surprise of a lifetime | _**

**_"I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned," or when Ross surprises Laura when he comes off tour earlier than expected and gives her the surprise of a life time. - one shot -_**

_It's her twenty-second birthday, so shouldn't she be a lot more excited?_

All her friends and family are here, giving her gifts, greetings, trying to make her smile. Doing everything in their power to make her feel loved, so _why doesn't she?_

She's in a gorgeous red dress that compliments way more than just her body, she looks perfect beyond explanation. People are having fun around her, but not with her. All she does is fake a smile and nod her head, pretending to enjoy the party planned especially for her. The only thing is he's not here.

He's not here to tell her she looks beautiful.

Not here to hug her behind her back and wrap his arms around her small petite waist and comb her honey brown dip dyed locks.

Or to whisper sweet nothings all night into her ear as she giggles and kisses him repeatedly, thanking him for just being in her life.

Not here to tell her he loved her.

He was touring around the world, meeting amazing fans with his band and just having full out fun. They were becoming more famous everyday and trust her, she's happy for him, but she just can't help and feel a little lonely every now and then. Sure she had her friends, family, and her cast mates such as Raini and Calumn from Austin and Ally, but Ross completed the circle. A day on the set just wasn't the same without that blonde furball of fire she liked to call her boyfriend.

She feels a little shove in the side and she finally looks up to take in her surroundings a bit. The party is going full swing, people are laughing and chatting, dancing to the loud beats of music pulsing around the room. She turns around again and finds herself face to face with her best friend, who looks up at her with a frown on her face. Raini pulls her down to her level and whispers in her ear.

"Dude, pull it together. Sure, Ross and the rest of the band not being here are kinda bumming everyone else out but you got to suck it up. We miss him too, Laura. But this party is for you. Celebrate it!"

She pouts a little and wipes away a small tear away from her face. It looks like Raini is crying too. They smile and giggle a little as the girls pull into a tight hug, rocking back and fourth.

"We love you Laura. We really do, including Ross. But I bet you already knew that," she laughs. "He wouldn't stop texting me last night about how much he misses you until I told him to call you. He was scared you might be mad at him because of how much time you two have been apart."

She smiles in sympathy and decides to remember to call him later after the party to tell him she loved him, and that no matter how much time or distance was between them, nothing would stop her love for him. She knew he felt the same way.

But now, it was time to have some fun, and damn it! She was gonna have _all_ of it.

The mood of the party lifts up higher and everyone seems more alive and real as she begins to actually try to have some fun. She's dancing, thanking people for birthday wishes, and talking to all her friends and family. But suddenly, everything stops. Everyone seems to quite down, staring at something behind her with blank eyes. The music also stops, and the air becomes a bit awkward. _What in the world was going on? _

She turns around and almost screams in sobs and shock, her hands covering her face. Everyone in the crowd watches in excitement and admiration at the couple, a few tears shedding of joy here and there.

Ross was here, in the flesh. Alive, breathing.

But that wasn't it. Oh, that certainly was not it.

He was down on one knee, a small satin box sitting in the palm of his hands. It shined bright. The ring was small and simple, but it was just as beautiful as every other ring out there. Just the way she liked it. Nothing big or unnecessary, over the top.

"Laura Marie Marano," he starts his speech. She's smiling her bright big white pearls, laughing and crying at the same time and he's barely even said anything yet.

She just can't believe it. He's not only here, but he's proposing to her.

Wait.

He's proposing to her!

OH DEAR GOD.

Ross laughs, his blonde hair bouncing slightly. He realizes she may have spaced out a bit through his speech but he doesn't care. He'll have plenty of time to tell her how much he loves her later if she just says yes. Oh, please say yes!

She laughs again too, realizing he knows exactly what's going on in her head at the moment. She nods her head wildly, not trusting her voice at the moment because she might as well just burst into tears and sob uncontrollably with happiness.

Jumping into his arms, he spins her around and finally pulls the ring onto her finger. The crowd cheers and the rest of the party is still going on, people congratulating them. His bandmates/family come over to talk to them.

"Happy birthday Laur," he says, his arms wrapped around her waist and her head in his chest as they swayed slightly to the soft music. The blonde kisses her forehead. "Thanks," she whispers.

"So," she starts quietly. "I heard from a little birdie that you were afraid to talk to me tonight. Care to tell me why?" She lifts her head from his chest as he sighs. "Raini!" He swears.

The black haired girl in question pops out from behind them. "I-you know-it's just-" she stutters. "Calum did it!" She finally yells.

"Hey, no fair!"

The ginger pops out from behind the bush beside the snack table. "I did no such thing! How dare you accuse me of any- ow, ow, okay! Stop tugging on me!" He yells. Raini pulls him by the ear away from the couple, mumbling incoherent words. Ross and Laura laugh.

"It's just that, I've been away for so long, and I thought you would be mad at me because I couldn't come home quite yet. Plus, we still have a while to go. I know we both don't want to be separated from each other any longer."

"So when you came over here, you thought that proposing to me and giving me the surprise of a lifetime would make up for it?" She asked, finishing his sentence.

He nods his head sweetly and licks his dry lips in amusement. "Did it work?"

She laughs along with him and pulls him even closer than before. "It most definitely did. Thanks for being here Ross." She smiles, laying her head in his chest again.

"Anything for you, laura."


End file.
